


If You Give a Tater a Jelly Sandwich

by bookwyrmling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, If you give a mouse a cookie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: If you give a Tater a jelly sandwich, he’s going to ask to meet the guy who made it.





	If You Give a Tater a Jelly Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is.

If you give a Tater a jelly sandwich, he’s going to ask to meet the guy who made it.

When he meets the guy who made it, he’ll probably ask for dinner, as well.

When he’s finished, he’ll ask for dessert.

Then he’ll want to look in the mirror to make sure he doesn’t have any crumbs left behind.

When he looks in the mirror, he might notice the chirps in both your eyes, so he’ll probably shoot his own at you.

When he finishes his own chirping, he’ll want to hear yours.

He’ll start laughing.

He might get carried away and pull you both into hugs.

He may end up kissing you both, as well.

When he’s done, he’ll probably want to take a rest.

You’ll have to fix the the guest bed up for him with sheets, a blanket and a pillow since it’s your bedtime, too.

He’ll crawl in, make himself comfortable and fluff the pillow a few times.

He’ll probably ask you to cuddle.

So you’ll crawl in and spoon him and he’ll ask your boyfriend to join you both, too.

When your boyfriend cuddles up against him, he’ll get so excited he wants to do more than cuddle. He’ll ask for another kiss.

He’ll make out with both of you until all three fall asleep.

When you wake up, he’ll want both of your numbers…and a selfie.

Then he’ll want to post the selfie on Instagram. Which means it’ll be public.

He’ll hit post and you’ll all sit back and wait with baited breath.

Looking at the selfie will remind him to smile at you and your boyfriend. And, chances are, if he is smiling at your boyfriend, he’ll want a jelly sandwich to go with.


End file.
